Corrupted
by NinjagoFangirl101
Summary: Now, rather than fighting Chen, the Ninja must get his help to get back the Staff of Elements from Kai, who's heart has been corrupted and blackened by the power and whose only want is to have all the power in Ninjago. They must stop him before he finds a way to take the elements from the staff to make himself all-powerful.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello! You actually decided to come this far in this story, wow. I am totally honored! I just wanted to say that if any of this seems familiar, I promise I am not stealing. I have seen other fanfictions where Kai becomes evil because of the Staff of Elements but this is my own idea.**

 **Summary: If the Staff of Elements never left Kai's grasp, how would that turn out for the Ninja? Now, rather than fighting Chen, the Ninja must get his help to get back the Staff of Elements from Kai, who's heart has been corrupted and blackened and whose only want is to have all the power in Ninjago. They must stop him before he finds a way to take the elements from the staff to make himself all powerful.**

 **Characters: Kai, Skylor (No hate pls, I like her), Lloyd (No Greenflame!), Nya, Garmadon and Chen.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Ninjago, nor the characters belong to me, they all belong to LEGO! I only own the plot.**

* * *

"What am I saying?" Kai's eyes softened and turned back to brown and his grip loosened on the staff that he went back to his normal self. His looked over at Lloyd and suddenly his eyes flashed red again and he gritted his teeth. "Nothing that I don't already feel!" His eyes flashed back to brown for a second. "I can't control it!" His eyes went back to red. "I don't want to control it! I love this power... I deserve to have it all! Energy, fire, ice, lightning, earth, all of it! You never deserved it, Green Ninja!" he yelled angrily. He pointed his staff at Skylor and Lloyd and growled. "I could kill you right. this. second. But I won't I can't give you even that! You deserve pain, a lot of pain, Lloyd. You stole the power that should've been mine! And you will pay for it." He raised the staff at them but before he could, there was a loud rumbling sound and suddenly Cole, Jay, Nya, Zane, Garmadon and the others burst through on the jet. Kai was knocked to the ground but he still held on to the staff tightly. He growled and shook his head, pulling himself to the ground. Cole smiled when he saw him and he jumped down from the jet and walked over to him.

"Kai! You got the staff! Come on, let's get all of our powers back!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. Kai only laughed evilly and Cole frowned. He gasped when he saw the red in Kai's eyes. He slowly backed away from Kai. "Uh, Kai, are you alright? What did..."

"Cole! Don't go near him, the staff has corrupted him!" Lloyd yelled. Kai growled and pointed his staff at Lloyd.

"Shut up!" He fired stone at Lloyd and Lloyd gasped as he flew off the platform and hit the ground with a loud thud. There was a cracking sound and and Lloyd groaned slightly as he fell into unconsciousness. Cole gasped and ran over to Lloyd and turned him over. He felt Lloyd's chest and turned to Kai angrily. "Kai! How could you? You could've killed him!" he yelled in anger. Kai shook his head slightly.

"Small price to pay for all this power," he replied flatly. He looked into the rainbow colored, serpentine shaped staff. A small smirk broke across his face.

"Kai! You must stop this! You don't understand what you are doing!" Garmadon said as he jumped down from the jet. Kai whipped around and pointed the staff at Garmadon.

"Quiet old man, or you'll end up like your son and worse," Kai answered in a dark voice. Garmadon edged over to Lloyd and knelt down by his son. He listed for a heart beat and sighed with relief. He looked for injuries on Lloyd and found two broken ribs and a sprained wrist, plus a bleeding head. He lifted his son onto his back and put him in the jet.

"If you harm anyone more than this Kai, you may not be able to forgive yourself. You ought to be able to overpower the darkness of the staff. Perhap you were always this power hungry..." Kai shook his head slowly and sighed slightly.

"I will regret nothing." Kai fired Lloyd's energy at the jet causing it to be damaged slightly. He fired it at Chen who dodged it and went cowering into another part of the room. The staff had made its way to the core of Kai's heart and it was fully black. The power was in his hands and he was dangerous and evil. He would stop at nothing to get the rest of the power all for himself. "Goodbye! I will see you again, once I am supreme overlord of Ninjago!" Kai began to laugh evilly as he swirled the staff around, forming an elemental dragon, created with every single element. The dragon fire at the ceiling, causing an opening to break through. Kai flew up on the dragon and into the air, disappearing out of sight.

"We have to stop him!" Nya exclaimed in panic. "I know Kai well enough. He won't stop this until he gets what he wants or is stopped by someone else. If we don't do something he could cause a great deal of harm!" She jumped down from the jet and looked at the engines. "The engines are alright. We should be able to get into the air."

"Right. But what about Chen!?" Jay asked as he pointed his hand in Chen's direction. He was trying to sneak out with Clouse and the cultists. Garmadon jumped down from the jet and put his arm out.

"Chen! Stop! What will you do now that you have no elements to complete the spell?" Garmadon asked. Chen turned around and put his hand on his chin. The he put his hand on Clouse's shoulder.

"He's right! He's right Clouse! There's no way for me to become an Anacondrai if I don't have the power! We have to stop him!" Chen whined while he shook a very annoyed looking Clouse. Clouse sighed and nodded his head gently.

"Yes, Master Chen," he replied sullenly. Chen nodded and stepped forward, looking up at the elemental masters and Garmadon as he did so.

"You are right for once Garmadon. Kai must be caught. But I don't want to have you help me." Chen crossed his arms like an upset child and turned away from Garmadon and the others. Garmadon sighed and jumped down from the platform. He walked over to Chen and when he was about ten feet away he stopped and raised his hand slightly.

"But you need our help, Chen. And to be honest, we need yours. We need whoever we can get to stop Kai. He has become dangerous. Very dangerous," Garmadon replied calmly. Chen looked over at Garmadon with a slight turn but didn't uncross his arms. He turned his head away and was silent for a few minutes. The Ninja looked at each other as they waited for him to reply.

"Oh...fine! I will help you. But only if I get the staff afterwards!" he exclaimed. Garmadon's eyebrows raised slightly but then he nodded with a slight smile.

"We will most definitely give you something, Chen," he replied. Chen nodded his head slightly. "Good." Garmadon nodded and walked back over to the rodo jet. He climbed onto it and looked over at Karloff. "Is this thing ready to fly?" Karloff nodded with a smile.

"She is up and running!" he replied with a smile. Garmadon nodded his head and smiled.

"Good. Now let's get out of here. I need to get Lloyd medical help and we need to develop a strategy to catch Kai." Everyone nodded. Once the jet was started they took it out and the others followed. It was a short time before they saw the light of day and were out in the open. It was only after that, that they realised they didn't have enough vehicles for everyone to leave the island on.

"Chen, Clouse must stay back on the island with some of your cultists. I don't trust him to not jeopardize this mission with his dark magic," Garmadon said to Chen as they boarded one of the anacondrai copters. Chen shook his head slightly.

"No, I say your Ninja stay back. There isn't enough room for them." Garmadon growled slightly and turned around. He walked over to the Ninja who were talking with some of the elemental masters. They stopped talking when they saw Garmadon approaching.

"We need some way to get off this island. Kai is out there, probably already destroying things. Lloyd is getting worse, he's lost a lot of blood from the cut on his head and I am very worried about him. I need some way to get off of here. Chen won't make some of his men stay back," he told them. The Ninja nodded their heads quickly.

"It's too bad we all don't have energy dragons," Cole said. Zane put his hand on his chin for a second as if he was thinking about something. Then a small smile appeared on his face.

"We may be able to get energy dragons. I must try something!" he exclaimed. He ran over to the wall and climbed up the wall. He stood on the edge and closed his eyes. The others' eyes widened and they looked at each other with slight concern. Suddenly, Zane jumped from the wall and Jay and Cole gasped, along with Garmadon and the others they had been talking with. Zane disappeared over the wall for a few seconds and everyone watched in worry. Suddenly, an ice blue dragon carrying Zane flew up over the wall.

Cole's eyes widened in shock. "How did you manage that Zane!?" Cole yelled up to him. Zane looked down at him with a smile.

"I faced my fear. We can all do this. By facing our greatest fears, we can create our own elemental dragons and we can stop Kai," he replied calmly. Jay broke into a large grin and he ran over to the wall and climbed up to the top.

"I have got to try that!" Jay exclaimed. The elemental masters, Cole and Garmadon ran to the top. One by one, they each formed their dragons. Garmadon took Lloyd and went on the backs of other masters' dragons. They signaled to Chen that they were ready to leave and they began to fly from the island. Garmadon held his son close to him as he rode along with Zane.

"Stopping Kai is our only objective. We must find him before he hurts someone or worse. We must work together, and never lose hope." Garmadon looked down at the still unconscious Lloyd in his arms. "Never lose hope," he quietly repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just realized a tiny mistakes I made with the last chapter... They don't have elements because Kai stole the staff and without elements they can't make dragons. Let's just pretend that they still have enough elemental powers to create dragons.**

* * *

In twelve hours the remaining ninja and the elemental masters, plus Chen, were in Ninjago. Chen was allowed to, along with the others to go to Nya's Samurai X cave. Lloyd occasionally drifted into a blurry consciousness but then he would fall back to unconsciousness. As Garmadon stayed by his son's side with Misako and Wu helping to take care of him, the others began to figure out a plan to find Kai and get the staff from him. The biggest problem they had was having no powers, except the ability to create elemental dragons.

"So what are we going to do?" Skylor asked as she joined the group of elemental masters. Cole shrugged his shoulders slightly and sighed.

"We don't have any elements, other than what we can use to make our dragons. If we find him, we may have to fight him and without our elements he'll have the upper hand," Cole explained. There was small amounts of whispering among the others as they thought about that problem of uneven power. Skylor nodded her head sadly.

"You're right about that. We need another way to fight him," Skylor said. The others nodded in agreement. Nya walked over to them and joined in the conversation of how to get her brother back. She sat down at the table they were joined at.

"I can go as Samurai X but that's about it. We all pretty much know how to fight so we can use that as advantage. The only problem is, Kai is a very strong fighter and now he has all of our elements," Nya told them. They sighed and nodded slightly. There was a short time of silence where they silently thought of what they might do. "We're gonna need all the help we can get..." Nya commented quietly. "And with Lloyd injured, we've got even less hope of taking Kai down than before. Lloyd's the only one stronger than Kai when it comes to fighting." Zane nodded his head thoughtfully.

There seemed to be nothing that they could do for the time being. After examining Lloyd better, they found that his head would need stitches. It was still bleeding badly and the bandage they head around his head was soaked completely red. They had changed it multiple times but it wasn't getting any better. He had to be taken to the hospital, and he would most likely be there for a long while. They would need him for fighting Kai but he was too hurt to fight anyone.

Garmadon and Misako left the Samurai X Cave with their son to take him to the hospital. Not soon after they left, they got a distress call from Ninjago City. It was from Mr. Borg. "We need you here now! Kai seems to have...gone rogue!" he exclaimed worriedly over the video cam. In the background there was the sound of crashing and people screaming in terror. Borg winced as a car flew by in the background. He looked around worriedly and then looked back at the camera. "You must come quick! He's destroying the city!" The screen went black and Borg disappeared. Nya closed her eyes in worry.

"We gotta get out there. Kai could be hurting people. He is extremely dangerous now!" Kai's sister exclaimed. "Come on." She ran over to her mech and climbed into it. She put on her helmet and looked down at everyone else who was standing there. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" They all nodded and she opened up the door to her cave and they all went out. The elemental masters created their dragons and Chen and his men got into their vehicles. They headed off to Ninjago City, where everything was in chaos. Buildings were on fire, obviously caused by Kai's staff, cars were crashed everywhere and people lay injured or passed out on the streets. Nya gasped in horror at the destruction her beloved brother had caused. Her hand flew over her mouth to cover up the gasp as her eyes widened. Jay's eyes widened as he looked around.

"Kai did this!?" he exclaimed in shock. Cole looked over at his friend and nodded.

"It looks like it..." he said as he looked away from the blue ninja and survived the ruin the city was in.

Griffin hopped off his dragon and looked around. "Man! That kid knows how to put a city in misery!" he commented. The other elemental masters hopped off their dragons and joined him where he was. Nya stepped forward and turned her mech to face them.

"We gotta get everyone who's injured to the hospital. I want you elemental master to do that, since I don't trust Chen with that big of a job." Chen crossed his arms and pouted like a little child. "Chen will come with me. We're going to find where Kai went," Nya finished. The elemental masters nodded and went to help the people of Ninjago City while Nya headed off with Chen. Jay looked back at Nya as she left. "Be careful!" Nya turned back slightly to look at Jay and smiled. "I will!" she replied and then she turned back and flew into the air.

About an hour went by and they had no luck in finding the fire ninja. They found much evidence of his being there along the way but it seemed to lead nowhere. It was shocking at how dark the hot-headed Ninja head turned in just a day and a half. His mind was already so corrupted by power that Nya was worried even after breaking the staff he wouldn't come back. In fact, taking the staff and destroying it might make him more angry. He wouldn't be as dangerous but he would still have the ability to burn things with fire.

"Maybe we should split up," Chen suggested. Nya felt like that might be a good idea since Chen was so untrustworthy but on account of how things were already going that was probably the best decision. Eventually Nya agreed to let them split up and they went their separate ways. She continued to follow the track and stopped when she saw that Jamonikai village was in ruin. Her eyes glazed over as she looked around at the area.

"Oh Kai... How could you do this?"


End file.
